Product of space-time
by mantisprey
Summary: Adventure of Naruto as he grows up without his parents but still strives to be the best and tries to alter the space time funinjutsu and guess what? our little genius gets a hang of it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys this is my first fanfiction and I don't know how to even write. Its just that whenever I read a FanFiction I ususally think a lot and I have nerdy guys and basketball players as my pals and they are not intrested in my talk about animated series. So I thought that why not write about it maybe someone will read it. So I don't know how will it go. I'll appreciate the help and English is not my mother tounge so expect a lot of errors. That's it for now since I'm a Naruto fan not boruto fan so i'll go with a naruto fanfic (No offense to Boruto fans but I don't like it). and I'll not go towards too much details about the 'Chakra' theory and making of villages,since everybody who is going to read this will know it HOPEFULLY.**

'Thinking'

"talking"

-  
In this world there is lot of fight and killings. Massacres, killings, rapes, kidnappings are a common thing. Well! welcome to the world of NINJAS. There are 5 great ninja villages. And asking how they were made? well they have a bloody history in their making (Come on you should know that its same as in cannon). The soldiers of these villages or ninjas use special powers which they harvest from 'chakra'. Chakra is energy the ninjas harvest from their bodies or from the use of nature, with the use of it they could do unspeakable things a normal human would gawk at. They could pull out water out of thin air, create mountains, bringforth the firestorms etc. 'literally'.

And long times ago When 'Sage of six path' was in his last breath he used his power to divide the chakra sealed in him of 'you know who' into nine parts of mass chakras. These chakra masses transformed into beasts with different magnitude of power. Initially they were feared but Human greed knows no bounds. and nobody knows when but these masses of chakra were bound, captured and made into weapons by making a forbidden existence called 'jinchuriki'. you can say people with no luck were made into these abdominations. And don't misunderstand when say abdominations they were not ugly but they were shunned, they were abandoned, they were chained and worst of all they were not treated as humans.

This is the story of such an ab domination turned hero...

KONOHA also known as "Village hidden in leaves" a ninja village among the five villages, top dog among them. It is because of its favourable location having lots of rivers, fertile land and its ninja legends and from all of them one is fighting a battle to protect his home from rampaging tailed beast.

Namikaze Minato was thinking all that ' _Seriously what am I thinking at this time_ '.

Madara who could read thoughts with sharingan ' _seriously what the hell is he thinking at this tim_ e'.

while thinking that he did a flip back wards to avoid the coming paper bomb just after avoiding it he heard..."BOOM"...again a loud noise coming from the village behimd 'what was I thinking before taking the job of hokage...I should let Kushina have the job,'sigh' Well! lets kill this one eyed freak first'.  
while thinking all that he jumped back and threw a Harishin kunai and just when one eyed freak calling himself madara moved to dodge it he teleported at the place of kunai and applied a 'contract seal'.

"Shit" madara cursed loudly and then started laughing manically.  
"You thought I would say that. The beast is still free doing a good job of destroying this wretched place... "

"Now the plan is complete I should retreat for now I'll come few years later...Lord hokage. Until then good luck in saving your village".

"what are you talking..." before Minato could say something the Madara disappeared from there.

'What should I do now?' Minato thought with a glum mood. Its not that he did not know what to do next, he knew what he had to do! but did not have the heart to do it.

"Minato my boy! Now is not the time to hesitate" an old voice came from his he turned, he saw Hiruzen Sarutobi his predecessor standing there in his ninja gear with ANBU was known as the professor due to his extreme knowledge and usage of ninja arts and also because politics was his strong suit. He survived many wars and 2 great ninja wars. He is a kind onld man for kids, good man for his villagers and 'A demon' for his enemies.

"yes I know. But...sigh. Ok just stall the fox for a bit.I'll be there" with that said minato teleported to his safe house to bring Naruto and Narumi his newborn children. He was ready to perform the ritual of making jinchuriki.

'heh! making my own children weapons for the village what kind of father am I. I just hope that they forgive me when they hear the truth'.that kind of depressing thoughts were running in his as he reached his home he saw kushina's face becoming pale with worry.  
As soon as he 'tried' to take Naruto and Narumi from kushina's embrace she started crying and hurriedly took them back.

"You are not going to make them a 't do that. I'll take fox back to hell with me since I am dying already" kushina desperately pleaded.

"Nope you are not dying and you are not suitable for that anymore. your chakra pathways are already too damaged. I have contacted Jiraya to find Tsunade they will be coming back tomorrow. And don't worry too much I have already took necessary steps, nobody from our family will die today" Minato said with conviction.

(A/N: Its not a Naruto neglect fanfiction if are thinking that believe me I have to stop myself from making it that story)

"What are you talking about? what steps?" kushina said while thinking the worst and the sudden realization hits her  
"Don't tell me you have modified the 'shiki fuin'? No No its not right don't you know before teaching you I told you specifically to not to tamper it. It never yielded desired results ever" she said panickingly.  
Since kushina comes from Uzumaki clan and her knowledge about seals exceeds that of Minato thats why she was dubious about the seal that minato made and didn't show her.

Uzumakis were experts in sealing who lived in Ushiogakure, A small island surrounded by whirlpools from all sides and they were all man made. By using their knowlege in sealing they rose in fame so much that they were looking like a ninja other villages didn't want that since from the start the uzumakis had strong ties with senjus and hence other villages didn't want a second Konoha. Thus, they annhilated them by combining their forces. But still it took annhilation of 3/4 of all their forces before they could lay claim that they have defeated the uzumakis. And kushina was among last of them. Brought to konoha in young age to bear the burden of having the tailed beast transferred to her from uzumaki Mito. (A?N: I dont know about the cannon but i am taking it made by uzumakis)

"Yes you guessed believe me since you taught me yourself. I won't let anything happen to them" Minato said trying to ease kushina's worry. He could see reluctance on her face written clearly but he tried to persuade her. And suddenly he came forward and chops on the back of her head and make her loose her conscious.

'If i'm alive. She will definately kill me' minato thought about his death at the hand of her beloved.  
and uddenly he leapt of the room hurriedly before her wife wake up.

 **at the site of impact** :

"SUMMONING JUTSU" Minato loudly said that and pow "Gamabunta" the toad boss came into view with his long cape tied to his back long folded legs and webbed hands.

"Hey boss! A little help would be appreciated" minato said in soft voice. Already signs of chakra exhaustion were visible on his face. HE was running on charka pills so his voics was becoming little softer.

"Oi! What the hell is the problem with both you and Jiraya. Teacher is always showing me off to get ladies and you are always bringing me to fight where The world is going to end if I say no" Gamabunta grumbled.  
"Come on boss drop the act lets hurry up everybody needs me" minato nearly pleaded.

" yeah! yeah! Lets go." and with a single jump he leaped into the sky and rached the are where konoha ninjas were fighting the nine tailed fox.

The magnitude of the battle was a sight to behold. Ninjas were spread around the nine tailed fox. Fire everywhere ninjas throwing jutsus flinging their weapons trying to to whatever the harm they could to the fox and stopping it from advancing to the village. All the people were there were trying their best to stall the chakra demon. They just had one hope 'The fourth hokage Minato Namikaze'. They believed in him and their hopes bore fruit as suddenly someone said that " Hey! look Lord hokage is here".

Minato suddenly jumped onto the fox while riding over the Gamabunta. His sharp blue eyes measuring the ground situation and suddenly he teleports the fox to the location of altar in which his two precious babies are placed and he hurriedly performs the jutsu to call shinigami.  
Suddenly there is chilling feeling everywhere around him. He sees a translucent shape of Death god and gets a little bit nervous on the inside. but still he was able to complete the ritual and made two jinchuriki for konoha.

But wait the Death god didn't ask for sacrifice? what happened? Everything happened so smoothly Did his alteration in the shiki funin was right? puzzled he looked around and saw death god hovering over naruto.

'shit shit shit...' minato wanted to scream but no sound was coming out of his mouth. it was a if his mouth was not his own and his hands were not moving like they were joined together with glue and slowly his conscious faded. But death god didn't do anything. He just touched nauto's forehead and said in otherworldly voice "Grow strong! you have to face lots of challenges" and then he disappeared slowly.

after a few time Hiruzen came to the site and saw minato passed out and children crying on the altar.  
On seeing Minato he assumed the worse but as he got close he saw that minato was alive but he was unconscious.

"Hurry up! What the hell are you looking? take them to hospital" he barked orders to the ANBU captains with him.

 **a/n: I don't know how it is made or how it should have been made I just wrote what I thought should be important for my first chapter so I just hope for reviews and any suggestions. plus cut me some slack i'll get better hopefully. And plz specify me what should be limit of the word in a chapter (min). Bye for now peace :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I don't have too many things to say but I want to ask any of you reading if you know can anyone tell me that which text editor you guys use to write stories because I had to use word for my fiction. Ok let's just skip that and get on to story** **.** **And I was going to put Naruto in any team other than 7, so I'll go with 10 on recommendation of bankai777**.

' **Thinking'**

" **Talking"**

 **[few days later]**

Few days after the incident all the Konoha was bustling with different kind of activities. Konoha was not only muscle but brains too. The people running this place knew how to raise the morale of general populace.

Just after the destruction by Nine-tailed fox the squads of ninjas were running overtime to do missions. They did not want to look weak in front of other villages.

Even a minute's weakness can mean instant death in Ninja world.

Also, the local order was maintained by the Konoha's Police force, which was made up of 'Uchihas'.

Who were The Uchihas? They were one of the prestigious clans of the Konoha village, revered as strongest along with their rival Senjus.

Then you will say who are the senjus? We will talk later.

Oh! We were talking about Uchihas. They were notorious group of ninjas, very troublesome to deal during fights especially because of their precious doujutsu namely 'Sharingan'. They could copy their enemies jutsus and tai-justsu ( _Martial art style_ ) style, predict their movements and cast illusions. All these things made them invincible on battlefield.

Coming back to village, as it was being recovered slowly with the help of ninjas and common populace we see Kushina mother of two sitting in a grand mansion with her single child _Narumi_ _._

Kushina's eyes were bloodshot from crying too much. She was talking about killing someone named Danzo.

"That damned Danzo I'll kill him next time. Due to him….my (sob)..my poor baby Naruto…." She was talking to herself while remembering her worst day in history.

 **Flashback**

 **Kushina's POV**

 _As soon as I woke up I saw myself sprawled on floor with my head bent at an unbelievable angle._

 _It was painful, I was experiencing some pain in my back._

' _that damned Minato he didn't even put me in bed. He just took the babies and …wait babies..'.suddenly I remembered my children who were not even a day old and they were being sacrificed. but what if the sealing failed._

 _What can I do? I started crying, these were tears of helplessness , bitterness. I couldn't do a thing to save my babies. Due to that damned fox taken out of my gut I was still weak._

" _Knock" " Knock"._

" _who's there?" I asked weakly as i raised my head to look_ _,_ _I saw Hiruzen standing there with my babies. My children They are alive and well. I gestured Hiruzen to hand them to me. Looking closely I can jsut say wow! They look cute and I'm again crying like a kid, bawling my eyes out. Hiruzen had a small smile on his face, I wanted to say thanks to that creepy old man, but I'll cry for today because due only sobbing sound was coming out of my mouth._

 _I took my cuties in my arms and suddenly felt happy. Ah! That feeling of happiness is something else._

 _"How did you know about this safe Minato and me know about this" I aked the old man. He started looking here and there not answering my question. Minato yeah why didn't he come with sarutobi?_

" _What happened to Minato?" I suddenly found myself saying that._

 _Suddenly I saw the old man's face became grim._

" _He is alive, but unconscious. We don't know when will he wake up"_

' _What? He is still alive then good he fulfilled his God Tsunade is coming, surely she can cure him.'_

 _I wanted to believe that, but I had conflicted feelings. My Minato was alive! I was happy, but I still felt a sense of uneasiness that if Minato didn't wake up today something bad will happen. Just what did he do to himself?  
_

" _Let's go to hospital, Tsunade will be coming shortly." Hiruzen said that while looking at my pitful condition. ANBU guards came to help me while one took kids from my embrace. I tried to walk hurriedly but I just fell forward, just before I was going to fall an ANBU wearing cat mask came to my rescue and supported me to hospital.  
_

 _I want to see Minato, I want to see my family complete._

 **Kushina's POV end**

"Hurry up! My love"

Pow! Pow! Bam!

Suddenly a figure could be seen flying. That was legendary Sennin Jiraya aka 'The Gama sennin' and the beauty in twenties who sent him flying was Sennin Tsunade aka 'The Slug Princess'.

They were Sennins, named by 'Salamander the Hanzo' while fighting him. They were young then and couldn't defeat him but he still named them Sennins after their Summons. But now they had their fearful reputations along with them, A bloody history written by them during wars. There was one more but he defected the village.

By the way did I tell you that Tsunade was not in her twenties but was an old hag who has applied Genjutsu to look younger.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" tsunade said that.

"WHAT? You can see me" author

"Of course! you *******"

Wow!...uhm...ahem

Ok now looking back to JIraya who was nursing his wounds suddenly stands up all healed while grinning like an idiot.

Tsunade could see that he was acting pretty good considering his student has sent message of attack on the village. She was his teammate for so many years she could read him like an open book. Jiraya was probably scared of losing his prized pupil. Only she knew how much he bribed her to bring her back to village. Of course she was not going to tell that to anyone.

Sigh!

'Being Hokage is troublesome' Tsunade thought and suddenly somewhere where large no. of Naras were resting all sneezed together.

"Let's just stop wasting time Jiraya. Hurry up! Now I can see the village gates….erm….or what remains of them." Tsunade said awkwardly as she saw the situation of the village. It could not be even called gate, there was just a single pillar and rest was rubble.

As they were just reaching the village gate an ANBU suddenly approached them. He did a formal salute to the two Sannins and said:

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama ! thank god you came. Please hurry to the hospital Hokage-sama is unconscious "

'See I was right. Being Hokage sucks' even I know that not to say that in front of Jiraya right now, no matter how much I wanted to say that.

Jiraya suddenly panicked, his goofy smile gone, and all colour drained from his face as he came into Ninja mode.

"Let's go" he left hurriedly after saying that.

Tsunade also followed his suit.

"In all this seriousness they forgot me" we hear a hushed voice. She is a lady with no makeup, carrying a small pig wearing clothes.

"Oink! Oink!"

"Yeah! I know Tonton we will hurry up too"

Name of the mature lady …'grrr'.(seriously)….ahem….girl was Shizune. She was Tsunade's apprentice.

"oink". Yeah and Tonton was name of the pig.

 **Hospital**

In hospital everyone was running here and there. There was shortage of doctors who were working due to too much influx of patients. Moans of pain and crying of children and adults could be heard in the hallway of hospital.

Konoha's hospital could be said to have advanced facilities and curing procedures as compared to other villages, why? Because Konoha had its own legends of healers The first Hokage Senju Hsrshirama and Senju Tsunade her granddaughter both were legendary in their own suit and both provided them the required techniques.

But still it was not prepared to this extent.

Suddenly hospital doors opened and people see Senju Tsunade standing there looking as young as ever.

After seeing this hospital staff became happy to see a helping hand.

Loud cheers came from those who were still in condition to say something, but Tsunade was thinking something else.

'Why did I came here? Oh yeah! My dumb teammate guilt tripped me. Plus the money was too good to leave.'

'sigh'

"Tsunade-sama please we need your help in ward no. 5 otherwise patient is going to die" a nurse suddenly said to her.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was lost in thought. Well Shizune let's get to our work…Shizune?"

"y-yes….hah…hah….". huffing and puffing, out of breath Shizune finally reached the hospital.

Then Tsunade and Shizune started trating patients. Whenever there was blood Shizune came and cleaned the wound Tsunade was of no help in these kind of situations, due to her fear of blood.

When the reached the room of the Hokage they saw there were two beds and a crib with two little munchkins in it. On two beds were current Hokage and her wife.

On seeing Tsunade Kushina's eyes glittered with hope. Kushina wanted to say something, but tsunade clearly turned her face away from her. 'what did I do to her' Kushina thought to herself.

Since Minato's body was cleaned before. Thus, without much formalities she began treating Minato, then Kushina and finally a check up of babies.

Kushina still couldn't understand Tsunade's animosity towards her but she still meekly asked.

"How's Minato ?"

"Minato will live…"

"Thank god….I'm so happy. I won't forget this help Tsunade"

Tsunade was irritated because Kushina interrupted her in the middle of speaking because of her habit to reach to conclusions before listening to anyone, so she started talking little bit loudly.

"Listen to me first woman. I said that he will live, but I don't know when he will wake up"

Sudden halt came to Kushina's 220 Megawatt smile and kids woke up and started crying as if they knew what happened?

Kushina became silent. She was still a little bit weak after all not everyone can survive a Demon taken out of their gut. But her face looked like she could cry anytime, There was silence in room for small time.

"Knock! knock!"

After knocking HIruzen came inside the ward room and saw that Tsunade had treated Kushina as she looked a little bit healthier. Then he sighed suddenly before saying

"Kushina can you walk a little bit"

"Huh? Why? What happened now?"Kushina replied in a subdued voice.

"We need to decide the fate of kids"

Kushina was already frustrated but after hearing what Sarutobi was saying anger was what Kushina felt. Then venomously she spoke.

"What do you mean fate? They are the heroes of this village, what is there to decide?"

"Yeah but Village council won't accept that. They don't know that the kids father is Minato."

"Then tell them" Kushina stubbornly replied.

"Please Kushina, you need to look at this from my side now we are weakened so we cannot proudly declare that naruto and narumi are Minato's kids. This could start another war with Cloud village and right now we can't survive that"

Kushina knew that only Sarutobi could prove that their marraige had happened, if he said that she was lying people would say that she was saying this to acquire Namikaze's clan assets. She didn't know what to do? She looked at side where Tsunade was looking at her with pity. She looked at Minato's still body and knew that she would have to face this trial alone.

She further didn't say anything but she had little drops of tears at the side of her eyes. She schooled her emotions and got up and picked up the kids.

"Let's go"

Sigh

HIruzen wanted to do something for her but his hand were tied.

'Damn it! Minato wake up, I don't know for how much time I can protect your family from wolves' while thinking that he walked out of the room to attend the Village council meeting.

Nobody noticed a small toad listening to their conversation.

 **Village Council**

Nearly every village has its own version of Village council.

And Konoha's Village Council consisted of two houses one was the ' _Public Council_ ' consisting merchants and representatives and other was ' _Shinobi's council_ '.

Previously the matters like village security, weapons and many other ninja related works were decided by ' _Shinobi council_ ' but lately the political power of the ' _Public Council'_ was becoming too great due to their trade and BRIBES to Fire Lord's ministers.

Everybody was sitting on their designated seats. Shinobi side of the council consisted of Clan heads and the three elders and Public council containing many merchants and influential people.

Many clan heads were looking like they want to be at home rather than meeting.

Some clan heads were bruised some had black eyes while some were still looking like they had stick shoved up their a**es.(guess who?)

When any decision was going to be made all council casted votes and to the side where majority voted wins. It was nearly a Democracy.

Suddenly door to the council opened.

Saurtobi Hiruzen came with 4 ANBU's and Kushina meekly following him while her babies were carried by a cat ANBU. Kushina quietly went to her seat. She was also the clan head of Uzumaki clan.

 _ **(A/N:**_ _I'm assuming that Uzumaki is recognised clan in Konoha )_

All activity inside council room came to halt. They stood up from their seats to honour the Hokage. As he sat down everyone sat down.

"Let's start the todays discussion" HIruzen said in a manner like the court proceeding is going to start.

"We are here to decide the fate of the Demon spawns." Said a grinning merchant named 'Gozaru' with stomach like a sack of potatoes from Public council's section.

A sudden spike in killing intent was felt by Gozaru. He frantically searched the source and found kushina glaring him. Sweat started to pour from his forehead as he was nearly going to piss his pants but before situation reached to that stage Hiruzen asked kushina to stop that.

"I am tired, I have lost my wife and I am here working instead of mourning her. so I would request all of you to stop behaving like children." Hiruzen reprimanded everyone, then he turned to Gozaru and menacingly said.

"Shut up! and don't say anything until you are asked" Gozaru quietly sat down.

"But what he said was true we need to determine their fate, these children could become asset for Konoha if they are groomed properly " said Shimura Danzo an elder with one eye covered with bandages and a plastered hand. He was old and had a perfect poker face.

"Shut up you one eyed freak. I'm not giving my children to anyone" Kushina said angrily. She wanted to kill that one-eyed doll face but she couldn't do that now. So only choice was to provoke him.

But as usual Danzo didn't even twitch.

"But training aside what if the beast takes over the child" said a pink haired council member Michiko Haruno. She was fair skinned and a hot lady in her prime who looked like a model. And her defining feature was her pink coloured hair which suited her. She wore too much make up and jewellery, but it suited her.

All the council's males turned their head towards her as she said that. They wanted to be in the good grace of haruno.

Then they started supporting her claim.

"Now our hero, the fourth is not here. So who will save us if the beast frees againg"

"Let's just kill them"

"Let us give them to Danzo-sama. He can tame them"

All kinds of wild suggestions started coming from civilian council

'hu hu! Dumb pigs. They really fell for it. The task that Danzo-sama gave me will be completed without a hitch'. These were the thoughts of council memeber haruno.

"Stop! You don't need to worry about them, their mother is still alive. I'm not asking anything from village I'll raise them alone"

Kushina stood up. Glaring angrily at the council members she said.

The clan head of Uchihas Fugaku stood up at the same instant and said

"Then the demons will be under the control of Uzumaki clan that cannot be done. They won't be loyal to village but Uzumaki clan"

"As much as I want myself to raise them in my clan the concern of Fugaku-san is a valid one" this was said a man wearing noble clothes and long shiny black hair like women. He was Huyuga hiashi current clan head of Huyuga's. His eyes were frosty without any emotion and he had scowl on his face.

"What the hell are you guys saying? They are just children. Don't treat them like some items"

"Yes, they are kids but with a beast inside their gut which can destroy our village five times over in an instant" Fugaku said emotionlessly.

"But they are Minato's…."

"Silence" thundered Hiruzen's voice stopping Kushina from revealing the secret that they are Minato's kids.

Hearing Minato's name of Minato Shikaku nara clan head of Nara clan who was pretending to sleep opened his one eye and started his motor mind and as he connected the dots his eyes opened instantaneously and became wide.

'Shit! They are Minato's kids' shikaku concluded.

'Now he knows the secret too. I need to think something else now' Danzo thought while looking at Shikaku's reaction. He wanted this secret to remain secret for a little while but now it was out.

But shikaku is clever person he won't blurt it out for everyone but Ackmichis and Yamanakas would know that secret due to their friendship with Nara clan head.

"Let us let Kushina raise one child and one child be raised by village orphanage" suggested Danzo.

"What? No no no….that can't happen…please for god's sake. Don't do that"

"You are a Konoha ninja and you need to sacrifice things for the good of village" Danzo said emotionlessly.

"All in favour raise your hands" Danzo being elder could call the vote

All the civilian council raised their hands along with Huyugas, Uchihas and 2 elders.

"All against the motion"

Uzumaki, Nara, Yamanaka, Ackmichi, Kurama, Inazuka and Aburame were the clans that stood by kushina's plea. But still majority was against them.

Danzo smirked as he saw his side winning. He suddenly had a very satisfied smile on his face just for a moment, but I saw it.

"By looking at the majority votes this motion Is passed. Naruto Uzumaki will live in orphanage while narumi Uzumaki will live with her mother. No contact should be made between the mother and child else he will know of his parentage. All the cost of Naruto's expenditure will be provided from village funds for Orphans. That's the final decision" stated Danzo monotonously.

Hiruzen sighed again. He didn't even had control over his village council How could he control the village?

He looked towards Kushina who was silent, tears streaming out her eyes, her lips were trembling slowly. She lost her child to wolves.

'It is good that Minato is unconscious, if he would had seen Kushina like that all of the people here would be dead.' Were the thoughts of Hiruzen.

Slowly other matters were started but kushina remained like a statue.

After a while when the council meeting ended everybody went to their ways but Kushina was still sitting in trance.

"Kushina don't worry I'll see that Naruto is taken care of myself"

Kushina still didn't say anything.

Sarutobi sighed. He didn't know what to do anymore. As he slowly approached the naruto's crib which was brought here by an ANBU he saw his crystal blue eyes staring him curiously. He didn't even blink.

* **Flashback end** *

'wahh…wah….'

Kushina came out of her memory lane as she heard Narumi crying. She began to rock her slowly as the cries became sobs and at the end narumi became silent. She began to move her pudgy hands that tried to reach to her mother's face.

This small action brought a smile to Kushina's face.

 **At the orphanage**

A small kid two three days old was crying as he had not been fed anything from two days.

"Shut up! You demon spawn" this was the voice of caretaker as she brought a bottle of milk after three days to the kid.

"Just drink this and Die. We cannot kill the other but due to Danzo-sama's grace we can torture you" said the same caretaker with a sickening smile.

A/N: Phew, its really difficult to write anything. Well I'm free so its not much of hassle. I don't know how many of you read this but please if you are reading this and you have some experience under your belt. Tell me how can I improve my writing style. Or what should I read to improve my storytelling. Bye for now and **Merry Christmas** **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the review. I don't have anyone to edit my text document so please skip the small errors. Let's start with next chapter.**

' **Thinking'**

" **speaking"**

 **A month after the incident**

It has been a month since Nine-tailed fox attacked the Konoha village.

Street were returning to their usual charm and hustle bustle. Shops were nearly repaired, merchants were selling their goods kids were running here and there playing. Ninjas were running to do their missions.

Overall it was a normal day for Konoha citizens.

But that was not the case for orphanages. During the attack on village many people were killed and because of this, orphanages were overflowing with children. Some were teens, while some were toddlers.

We can say that it was a hectic day for the workers of Orphanage, so they didn't have time for every kid in it. Because the staff was responsible for the admission of kids in ninja academy, managing food related stuff, changing diapers, preparing adoption forums etc. and the staff was limited.

So, they didn't have much time for demon spawn. Hence, this excuse could be used whenever any ANBU came to check that boy.

That was the condition of the orphanage.

Oblivious to that Kushina was visiting Minato today with Narumi. She changed the flowers in the pot with newly bought ones. Cleaned Minato with a damp cloth after that she was just staring at him blankly.

'Oh! Minato why don't you wake up? You promised me we would see kids growing together, we would see them cry, we would resolve their fights, we would ground them, we would teach them make them awesome ninjas, we would…..' she was thinking that with straight face.

She didn't notice the tear drops falling her face on sleeping Narumi in her hands.

Suddenly she started crying. That put Kushina out of daze. Then she slowly started rocking her to make her sleep.

'I'm embracing you Narumi but who's going to silence you brother's cries, who's going to feed him. I hope that Sarutobi is keeping his promise of keeping Naruto safe'

Knock! Knock!

"Mam! it's time for check-up. Please leave now, if somebody sees you here it's going to be a problem. And according to orders you can't come here before next month"

ANBU caption dragon said that. He knew Kushina was Minato's wife, but he could do nothing. He felt pity, but he was a ninja and ninja follow orders.

Kushina stood up and went out of room.

'I don't have much say in this matter, but this is becoming ridiculous' Kushina angrily thought.

'I need to be strong now, otherwise they will someday steal my daughter from me too. I need to get back in shape, I need to be strong.' with that thought Kushina moved out of building.

And due to this incident, we saw beginning of red blur in the mornings. People were already terrified of a green blur running like 'The flash' in mornings but now they started seeing two.

Days passed like tomato ketchup in the kitchen.

(I don't know about you, but I eat it with many things)

 **Four years later**

We see a blond kid with spiky hai, electric blue eyes and three whisker marks wearing a large grin while sitting on the roof and peeking inside a room through a window situated on the upper left side of the room.

Inside the room someone was teaching.

'That is the stinky ass who didn't give me food today. So, heavens will judge him and say what? They found him guilty…..hu hu hu' he was thinking this while diligently listening to the topic being taught in the lesson.

' _Down inside the room_ '

"Okay children with this your course of kanjis come to an end. You can go outside to play but remember what I taught today"

"Hai! Kimato sensei" children said together and then everyone started running out but they had common sense of closing the door before they went out.

'With this they have enough knowledge to start their future studies' kimato was thinking that not being aware of the surroundings.

He stood up took his books and started moving out of room.

As soon as he opened the door A brick fell on his foot.

"ah! ah! my foot. Who did that?"

Ba-dump, Ba-dump

his heartbeat became fast as he thought. 'If I was little bit early it would have fallen on my head'

Naruto was looking at him with a disappointed expression

'Man! I should have positioned the brick a little bit to the corner' then he started writing the possible corrections in his prank book.

Naruto was a smart kid. Too smart for his own good but he knew a fact that people hated him.

Why? He didn't know that. But he was lonely as he had no friends. Even the kids bullied him because they copied adults who were always bullying him.

Many atrocities were done to him like he was not given meals properly, he was not allowed to read and sometimes he was even beaten for no reason.

How would a normal kid react to this? By crying.

He had been crying since he was a child waiting for someone to help him, but no one came to his rescue. Everyone pretended that his cries were not worth listening. So, he stopped crying.

Now, when he saw everyone reading something from stack of papers, he became curious.

What was that things that everyone was drawing? What were the symbols that kids were happy to learn? How can someone read the symbols and say the same name about them? It was totally absurd.

But as we say curiosity killed the cat. Naruto started to climb the roof to see what was being taught inside and it would not be wrong to say that he knew everything taught.

He could remember the words correctly everything was imprinted in his mind, but nobody knew that.

Then, Naruto started playing pranks on bullies, his way of revenge you could say.

Suddenly a commotion started on the orphanage gates.

"Its Hokage-sama" a kid in his teens suddenly cried.

The small children didn't know who or what Is a Hokage but they still ran toward the gate.

Naruto also peeked from the top of the roof as he started climbing down. He saw an old man with wrinkles on his face wearing loose fitting robes and a hat with 'Fire Shadow' written on it.

'Huh! It's not a big deal. So, creepy old man wearing large hat are called hokage' that was the first impression Naruto got.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was always happy while he was with kids. They brightened his day. But today he was looking for a blond kid. Then he sensed his chakra and saw him, just by looking at him he had a panic attack.

'His face Is exactly like Minato when he was a kid. From whom we are hiding his secret. Anyone can guess by looking at him that he is Minato's child'

After playing with kids he approached Naruto

"Hello Naruto! How are you?"

Naruto looked at him like he was a ghost. He looked around him no one was there. Was he really talking to him?

"um! I'm good old man"

"Ha ha ha! It has been too long since anyone dared to call me that. Okay that matter aside would like to take a walk with me" Sarutobi said while looking at Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"No reason. You know I'm the head of village so I like to talk with its people time to time"

"Oh! So Hokage is the leader of village. Uhm! okay if you say let's go." Naruto said while correcting the definition of Hokage in his mind. He was still suspicious about his motives but it was a chance to see outside orphanage. So, he agreed.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama"

"Hello Hokage-sama"

'who is this man everyone is respects him' Naruto looked at Sarutobi with wide eyes.

Kushina was purchasing the materials to cook from the market. Chicken check! Onions check! Tomatoes check!...check!...check!...

'hu hu! today I'm going to cook Chicken ramen. Narumi will surely love it'

"Mom! Hurry up. I'm hungry let's go" that voice came from a liitle mini-me of Kuhina. A read headed cute little girl named Narumi Uzumaki. She was pouting while pulling her mother's dress.

"Oh! Hokage-sama is here" suddenly Narumi heard that and she ran to that place.

"Narumi! wait"

But she didn't listen to her mother she surfed through the crowd and stood in front of the crowd. She saw a old man walking with a blond kid.

But what caught her attention was not the old man but that blond kid.

'Oh! He has same whisker marks as me'

"Oi! What's your name?" she asked him.

Naruto was moving with quietly. He was not used to so much attention, he could see the respect for the hokage in the eyes of the villagers, but he could also see the hostility towards him. Then he heard a small voice.

"Oi! what is your name? "

Before he could answer that another lady like that kid came running and on seeing him she was stunned.

"Na….Naruto?"

"Huh" Naruto looked at her with frown. How did she know his name.

'oh shit' that was the thought in Sarutobi's mind.

 **A/N: That's it for now. But please review. Tell me what is lacking in the story I'll try to improve it. And again thanks for the review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Ah! I don't know how to write. I think something and when I write it becomes something else. Hah. Well I just wanted to write but whatever. I'll continue this chapter. Plus plz consider Naruto's current age to be six.**

 **"speaking"**

 **'thinking'**

 ** _some years before_**

 _"Haruno I don't want you to harm the little princess of Uzumaki household but Naruto only." Danzo said that menacingly. He just had recently heard an incident regarding an attack on Narumi._

 _"But Why Danzo-sama"_

 _"You foolish woman when Naruto finds that his sister grew without any suffering but he had to endure it all his life, only then we can pretend to mend his broken heart"_

 _"oh! sorry Danzo-sama this one could not understand your thinking. please forgive me"_

 _"This is last time Haruno no other chance will be given"_

 _"yes Danzo-sama"_

"Na….Naruto **"** Kushina inadvertently said that.

'what is Naruto doing here. Oh my god! Look how much he has grown'

"Huh?! How do know my name Tomato-lady" Naruto innocently asked

'Crap! now he is going to die. He just refereed to **The Kushina Uzumaki** as the tomato. ' was the common thought running through the heads of all the persons in the vicinity.

'Ah! I wanted to ask him how does he have the whisker marks like me, but he just dug his grave by saying mom a Tomato…hahahahaha…..but really she Is like a tomato' Narumi thought that while trying to control her laughter.

'Shit! Sarutobi now only you can do something. Why do you have to bring Naruto here, but what should I do? Aha!' Sarutobi hurriedly signalled ANBU's following him to control the situation before it goes out of hand.

Sob!...sob!...

"Huh? Are…I'm crying?"

'His first words towards should have been 'Mom', but tomato lady is fine too ' she had a smile on her face while crying too.

Everyone there was shocked. What happened to that iron lady. If they had said that word they would have been buried five feet under the ground.

"Why are you crying? Oi tomato….uhm lady ….are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I was just remembering someone" Kushina still couldn't hide the pained expression. She still couldn't act on her instincts in front of all these people. She wanted to hold his son but alas, time was not right. I need to put my plan into motion early.

"Okay! Old man lets go. It's too crowdy here"

Sarutobi just nodded his head and walked away with Naruto. After moving away from Kushina and the crowd he said.

"Naruto do you want to be a ninja?"

"Nope! Not a chance in hell. Why would I want to be a ninja?"

"Of course! you would want to be one…wait? What? You don't want to be a ninja why? You could even become hokage…."

"why should I do something for a village that has given me nothing other than torture, beatings, and new names like 'demon' etc?"

Without hesitation Naruto said that to the face of old professor. As Naruto was very cunning from birth he always assessed the situation deeply before coming to a decision.

Sarutobi was at loss of words. What Naruto said was correct. Sarutobi didn't know that Naruto was bullied to this extent. Of course! he knew that he was being bullied but not full details. He had changed many caretakers in orphanage due to this, but still that was a bit too early answer. He had thought he would at least give it a shot, but here he was being rejected out flatly.

'If danzo found this he will raise a tantrum again'

"Say what about it Naruto you attend the class starting but if you still don't want to be a ninja you can quit"

"hmmm….its okay, but I still don't want to"

"How about it then? Since you don't like to stay in orphanage I can give you your own apartment and even monthly allowance. But the condition is you attend the academy"

That was the last bait sarutobi could arrange. He was still the hokage. He could play dirty with the opposition, even if the opposition was a six year old kid!

"Uhm…IF you say it like that I guess! it won't be that bad"

Naruto wanted to refute the offer, but he was given a golden opportunity to escape the dungeon named orphanage. How in his right mind would he miss it?

"Okay then! deal. I'll send someone to you at night to move you to the new house"

"Sure, old man"

'This old man is too crafty. I'll have to be careful of him in future' naruto's thinking was going along this line.

~riiiiiing~

"mhm…mmmm" Naruto woke up to the voice of the alarm clock in his own room.

'Oh yeah! I forgot now I live alone. Let's hurry up, I have to go to the classed as that old man said'

Naruto woke up and started to brush his teeth after that he boiled the water. Today he was going to try something called Noodles. He just randomly bought stuff after he received his first payment.

He poured the boiling water into the noodles waited for a bit then slowly took his chop sticks then picked up a small amt. of them and put it in his mouth.

"Wh..Wh..WHAT IS THIS? ITS SOO GOOD" his eyes was sparkling like he had found a great treasure from ancient time

"I'll have buy more of this stuff from now on."

After all the over exaggeration about the stuff he put on his orange Jumpsuit which he could purchase at cheap rate and then took his googles which someone has gifted him. (pssh: Its Jiraya)

Then he moved to the ninja academy.

After reaching the ninja academy he took out his receipt on which that masked person with silver hair had written something tomorrow while taking him to his new house.

On reading that he found it was class that he had to go. Well lets just get it over with.

Just as he was about to go inside the class he saw a pretty boy with black hair with an arrogant face moving towards the same class as him. He was wearing blue shirt with a fan like design on his back.

"Hey! Are you going to attend this class too? What's your name? My name Is Naruto Uzumaki by the way" Naruto asked that boy.

The scowl on that boy's face became dangerous. You could die if you looked in his eye now.

"Hmph"

"….."

Naruto was expecting something but a single word. Really? Even breathing has two actions inhaling and exhaling.

'who's this child? Well whatever at least he said something. Hmph! Yeah its nice doing it. Maybe I should try it too'

Then Naruto too entered the class himself.

 **A/N: Now Naruto's classes will start now where he will tilt toward fuin-justsu side more. Don't worry he won't be over smart like Nel li. Plus if you reached this point thanks for reading. Give me a review if you'd like. I'm tired now I'll write rest tomorrow and then post it bye for now** **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't have any editor so bear with grammatical errors and again to remind you English is not my first language.**

' **Thinking'**

" **Speech"**

' _ **point of view**_ **'**

 **Introduction to Uzumaki's**

 **Naruto's class**

As Naruto entered in the class he was surprised to see so many kids attending the academy. It was a dream come true for somone like Naruto who had no friends figuratively and literally.

'Ah! so many people. I didn't know that so many kids came here. And here I thought that I was being deceived by that old man'

As soon as Naruto entered the class a man with a scar face came in with some books.

"Okay guys take your seats. I'm Iruka umino and I'll be your teacher for this year"

"Okay then everyone please introduce yourself one by one" said Iruka while motioning the student close to him to stand up and say about him.

"Hello! My name is Fushio Kazuma and I'm…"

It went on like this for long time. Naruto was bored, but he was looking carefully and noticing the name and behaviour of various students.

He noticed that from whole class only few people were worth noticing like that Shikamaru kid who was pretending to sleep and yes! he could clearly see through his acting.

And that blond girl Ino chatting with pink haired girl Sakura….and many more, plus there is that red haired girl Narumi Uzumaki.

'But who is she? She has same surname as me' Naruto assumed thinking pose with his face looking like that of a Shakespeare while thinking about his characters.

'sigh! Well who cares just forget her Naruto. This is beyond comprehension of your puny little mind'.

Then Naruto's face turned to that black haired kid who was sitting beside him. Wait what?

'Holy shit! He was sitting beside me, and I didn't know that. He is already an assassin'

While thinking all the absurd thoughts Naruto's turn came. As soon as he stood up Iruka's face became contracted and he projected a burst of killing intent towards Naruto.

"We don't need to know your name. Next" he balantly said that.

Naruto's face became like a rotten tomato. All good thoughts about the school evaporating from his mind as he was reminded of his position in the society. He quietly sat down in his seat.

All the students were looking at him. Their shared thought was

'What did he do to piss off Iruka-sensei'

Naruto's eyes became a little bit moist. He was already used to the behaviour of the adults. But this was first time he was ignored and embarrassed in front of children same age as him

He quietly sat down.

Irua was pleased by the reaction of Naruto.

'heh! Good for you demon scum. I don't know what was hokage-sama was thinking enrolling it to school, but rest assured I'll give you hell'

 **After few minutes**

"Okay! class now introductions are done, let's move to our courses. Open your books that you got from registration office. We will be studying history of Konoha first"

"Uh! Excuse me sensei I didn't get books"

"Huh? Who didn't get the books everyone should have got one…." He stopped as he looked who said that. A wicked sile came to his face as he looked at the person who said that.

It was Naruto.

"Get out of the class. If you don't have the books you should not be in the class"

Naruto was now angry at that teacher.

'oh! Just wait I'll pay you back 100 times' plans started to form in his mind about pranking that damned teacher.

Thud. With a violent sound of closing door Naruto moved out.

"Sensei I also didn't bring the book. So, I should go outside too"

A sudden voice pierced Iruka's ear. He looked and saw Narumi Uzumaki saying that. She was a clan heir of Uzumaki clan. The unsaid princess of Konoha.

"Eh? Uhm….Ok"

Iruka could not handle the situation quickly and he also had to be fair to students so he could not give punishment to Naruto only.

Narumi also got up and went out to stand.

 **Outside class**

As Narumi went outside in hallway she saw Naruto writing something in his little black coloured notebook.

Weird?

(A/N: I'll start pov type of writing :3)

 **Narumi's pov**

 _now that I look at him he seem like a little fox. He also likes drawing like me I guess?_

"Hey what are you writing on that book?"

 _I don't know him, but mom said to be polite to everyone in school. So this tone is okay I get angry really easily…..phew its all mom's fault._

 _What? Is he ignoring me? The nerve of that guy._

"Oi! Blondie I asked you something?"

 _Oops here goes my mouth._

"Huh?...waaah…..what?...when did you come here? Uhm no wait ….why did you come here?...ahh…"

 _What's with this guy? He does not make any sense._

 _(A/N: I'll stick to the previous style)_

Naruto was surprised. So he said whatever that came to his mind.

'Naruto what are you doing? Calm down…but look at that red hair they look so perfect'

Naruto didn't know but he inwardly pledged that he is going to go for a girl with red hair.

But not this one. He just kicked her out of the potential girlfriend's list. (A/N: good job Naruto. This was going somewhere else if you know what I mean)

Now after collecting his thoughts he said

"oh nothing I was just doodling…hehehe"

Naruto said with a foxy smirk.

"Oh…..well doesn't it sucks being out of class on its first day…..hahhhhh….Mom is going to scold me for forgetting the books on the first day" "Are your parents strict too?"

~silence~

"I…..I don't have parents. I'm an orphan"

Naruto said while gazing at the floor.

"Oh..ohhh…..I'm sorry. I didn't know that. But you can consider me a family member since you are a Uzumaki too"

"What? Am I also from Uzumaki clan?"

Naruto was surprised by this information. He thought someone ust name him after the famous clan just to mock him.

"Yeah! Of course you are from the clan. Because no one is allowed to take the name of clans just for fun. Everyone knows it"

Naruto was blown away by this information. So many questions were running rampant in his mind but the biggest of them was

"If I am the part of the clan then why am I living in the orphanage?"

Naruto unknowingly said that part aloud.

Narumi was too eager to answer that question for him.

"It is because there is no Uzumaki clan in this village anymore"

"eh?...eehhhhh?...but you just said you were an Uzumaki"

Naruto was even more shocked than previous news. He had just received the news that there was a Uzumaki clan and he belonged somewhere, and that clan was no more.

Was this 'some kind of joke'?

'it was a good little dream while it lasted' that was Naruto's thought at the end of conversation.

"I don't now why my mother took the decision to end the Uzumaki clan six years ago but she suddenly took it." "But she did good thing since we were only two people living in the whole Uzumaki mansion"

'Curse you red devil you destroyed a clan. But still at least her daughter does not have a fear of me like everyone'

"Thanks for letting me know that. I didn't even know that there was an Uzumaki clan and I belonged somewhere"

"hehe Its no problem because, I am a good girl"

 **Ding dong**

"Ah! bell rang"

"Let's go into the class Naruto now next class will start."

Narumi pulled Naruto into the class after the bell rang.

 **A/N: No one reads it so I don't know why I am posting this but it's a nice feeling to have written something. FYI Naruto is going to be in team 10 as I have said previously.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reviews and believe me its motivation itself that someone is reading what you write. Well here's another chapter for ya. I won't promise you regular chapters but in after a day or two I can deliver one (Since I am free for now…** **)**

' **thinking'**

" **speech"**

 **Kushina's plan**

Sigh

Yea that was Naruto's sigh. He was doing this very much lately. Why? Because he found out he was from a clan, but that clan was no more.

'would someone had adopted me if the clan was still existing. Hah that's wishful thinking'

Naruto was thinking while sitting in his seat with a duck haired pretty boy.

Since Narumi talked with Naruto and even told him about the Uzumaki clan, so she entered in the good graces of our little prankster.

'Maybe she can become my first friend….'thought Naruto and turned to look at her sitting in centre row surrounded with girls and boys.

"Forget it! dobe, you can't even get close to her"

At last our Uchiha said something but it just soiled Naruto's mood.

"Nobody asked you. Just talk to your fanbase don't disturb me" Naruto briskly replied.

"Hey! How dare you talk to Sasuke-kun like that."

A shriek came to Naruto's ear that made his ear bloody. He was thinking that this voice was some kind of supersonic defense device Konha created to defeat their enemies.

But no it was not that, in fact it was a she. A pink haired cute girl with large forehead (..heh….cute).

'What was her name again?...uhm! sakura I think!' while Naruto was thinking her name the number of girls siding with sasuke became enormous and Naruto started panicking.

She just came towards him and ….BONK….

"What? Why did you hit me?"

"Stop acting cool in front of sasuke-kun" after listening to this a smirk formed on sasukes mouth and a frown marked Naruto's head.

'Now this is going out of control.I can't control my anger now. Oh yeah! I have a surprise…hu hu sweet revenge'

BOOM

An explosion of the worst gas bomb you could imagine. It was like sulphur was burning.

"ha ha that's the result of challenging me. Bye teme and their fan club"

We suddenly see Naruto outside the class with a gas mask.

He ran away fearing the teachers, but he didn't forget Iruka's treatment, so he went to his bath room to plant a prank before running away.

 **Hokage office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was watching all this in his peeping ball….ahem 'crystal ball'.

Sigh

After a long thought he thought that making Iruka might be good idea because he was a good person, but all he saw today was a person who was too engrossed in hatred that he didn't even see his own behaviour.

Shameful

What were the ninjas becoming? They were becoming too emotional and abandoning the reason for emotion.

Maybe Danzo was right. Heh…..As if.

But still it was a problem now, because he had manipulated Naruto into coming to school. Hence, it was his problem to somehow make Naruto a ninja.

'Kushina will be coming to my office anytime after school. I just hope that Narumi forgets the incident it will make my life easy…'

Puff! Puff!

He started smoking his death stick….while his crystal ball degraded to a peeping tool.

 **After a few hours**

Knock knock

"come in" sarutobi's elderly voice came.

"Oh don't worry I was coming in aready" kushina extra sweet voice reached Sarutobi's year.

'shit ###$$%&*** '

Such colourful obscene words were playing in sarutobi's mind but he maintained a poker face on the outside and said

"Welcome can I do for you today?"

"Don't worry I won't bite you. I was just going to apply for a vacant post at the academy"

"Huh? We don't have any vacancies at ninja academy right now"

Sarutobi was a little confused about what was she saying?

"Oh! Then tell me who teaches fuinjutsu there" kushina replied coyly.

"Chunin toshio. But what does it have to do with you?"

"And who do you think should teach them a chunin or a jounin and a renowned sealmaster….."

"Ahh…..Now I got it. Do that was your plan all along"

The way she was presenting this made all sense about disbanding of Uzumaki clan.

Since clan leader cannot teach in academy because it was feared it would make ninjas loyal to the clan itself rather than village.

'But now since Kushina is not clan leader hence she can approach Naruto as well as teach him too. That's too genius'

'Since from when was she thinking all that? Well who cares I'll let her teach there at I will live another day'

"Okay since all the requirements are satisfied I'll let you teach there. Just be at time tomorrow I'll introduce you to everyone there."

"Thanks old man….I'll be at academy tomorrow…..huhuhu" she was laughing all along too happy that her plan succeeded.

'Sigh! Thank god…'

 **At Academy**

While this was happening we see the academy silent after the students left. But someone was a bit troubled.

Iruka didn't know why? But since he ate the food he was not feeling well.

Golgol

Different sounds were coming from his stomach. He hurried to staff bathroom

"Ahhh…now it feels good…".

After using toilet when he used the toilet paper he didn't see the powder like substance on the paper…

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HIM?

:3

 **A/N: Haha poor Iruka we will see what's the worse punishment that can be cooked for him. And thanks for reading plz review. Bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thanks to those who read my cooked 'pulao'(-what is this just a normal dish. Search for it urself :3).**

" **speech"**

' **thinking'**

 **Red devil enters academy**

Unaware of Kushina's plan our little hero was going his way while kicking dirt and stones all along the way.

He was happy for little bit when he fulfilled his revenge against Iruka, but he again became a little bit sad while remembering the events at school.

Why were people only mean to him? There were many orphans, many homeless and many more but no one said anything to them.

Why was he the only one who had to suffer? Why only he was bullied?

And why should he suffer?

When he saw parents smiling with their children he became envious of them, when he saw someone helping other he became jealous of them.

He also wanted to feel these emotions of happiness, he also wanted a parent that took care of him, he also wanted someone in his life whom he could depend upon.

He also wanted to be treated as human.

But life is never fair.

While this emotional storm was bubbling inside our hero's mind he bumped into someone and fell back.

Ouch!

"Hey! Who the hell are you can't you see you are standing in the w..ay…ah …."

When he looked up he saw a ninja standing there with a book in his hand and wearing mask over his whole face. Only his one eye was visible. Plus his most remarkable feature would be his gravity defying silver hair.

"Now now, Do you think I should pay attention while you shouldn't?" scarecrow type of man replied.

"Uhm sorry ninja-san I was not looking where I was going…..ah what should I call you?"

Naruto became flustered and started forming random phrases of words that could not be comprehended.

"Woah! Slow down a little bit gaki. Don't worry about Kakashi he won't eat you. And rather than his name why don't you tell me about yourself who are you?"

Now this time it was a lady wearing next to nothing in name of clothes. She was like a seductress. She looked like she would kill anyone who even looked at her or peeped her.

Why would anyone wear such kind of clothes? Obviously to gather attention, but that was not this lady's reason to wear this kind of clothes.

It was a challenge for everyone suppress their gazes..

That lady was screaming like "Hello! I'm here and If you dare to look at me I'll gouge your eyeballs out". She was dangerous and Naruto could clearly fell it.

And yeah that belief was solidified by the snake rolling along her sleeves.

"ahahah….Uhm….I am Naruto preety lady"

'Nice one kid but this lady is out of your league' Kakashi was showing thumbs up to Naruto inwardly for his right choice of words.

'she is always a bit cranky and look at her now all happy. Phew I can't understand her'

"Oh my! See Kakashi he thinks I am pretty. He is at least better than you who cannot even look at me without a perverted giggle"

"Hmm you said something?" Kakashi pretended he didn't listen and said his famous phrase.

And his eyes were curved like u's. His face looked like an emoji ready to use.

"hmph. Go die for all I care"

In their banter Naruto was forgotten who was trying to quietly leave but alas these people were ninjas.

"And where do you think you are going?" crazy sanke lady asked

And yeah their pet names were already forming in naruto's mind.

"No..nowhere….hahha…." Naruto tried to cover his nervousness since he was beaten by a large amount of ninjas.

"Good boy" crazy snake lady said patting his cheek. "My nake is Anko Mitarishi and this scarecrow beside me is Kakashi Hatake."

"Now then since introductions are over tell me what are you doing in ninja district?"

"what? Where?..." Naruto looked around and saw himself at unknown place. He thinking very deep earlier without paying attention to the road ahead.

"So..sorry I will go back. I didn't pay attention to where I was going" now Naruto was scared.

He thought he was going to be beaten like earlier times.

"Hmm okay! Fun's over I guess you are scared already. Now scram" anko went her way leaving a scared Naruto behind.

"Listen to this veteran's advice, don't ever piss off that lady and this place is not for kids so ja ne"

Naruto clearly saw green signal and ran hurriedly tracing back the path which he came.

 **Next day at school**

Naruto was sitting in his seat with a duck-haired creature sharing his seat with him.

Again

'Aargh. Why did I come here again? And what's with this silent corpse sitting beside me?'

Sasuke was using Naruto to shield himself from horde of fangirls.

Time went on as the whole class became full.

Iruka didn't come to class today. Instead of him another person named mizuki came to replace him.

'Hu hu I nearly forgot that I have put my special powder on the toilet paper tomorrow. Hehehe accidents like usually occur'.naruto was pleased with his work.

"Guys I am Mizuki. I will be incharge of your tai-justsu along with physical skils. Iruka is not well today so I am just replacing him for today but I'll also teach you from next month onwards. And there Is addition in our curriculum this year from now on we will be having special classes on Fuin-jutsu which will be taught by…."

"Oh that will be all Mizuki-sensei. I'll take it from here."

Mizuki became a docile dog in front of a voice and retreated to side line. This voice came from a beautiful readhead. She possessed a womanly charm and grace never seen by anyone here. Overall she was a beauty ten on ten.

Plus the authority in her voice shook everyone. They felt like they were soldiers receiving orders

"Hello everyone. I am Kushina Uzumaki. I was clan head of Uzumaki clan few years before. I like many things which I may or may not share with you. And I will be expecting your full co-ordination. Anyone who doesn't follows my instruction will be dealt strictly"

It was like a coup de at. All the freedom of children was curbed. And no one said anything.

Even Narumi was silent over this. Yes! she was shocked that her mother is going to teach her in the class, but she knew not to interrupt her in this teaching mode.

Her biggest fear was, what if her ramen got banned?

But there's always someone who rebels and today this job was taken by the clan heir of Inazuka clan Kiba.

"Huh! Who do you think you are tomato? I'll squash you down, don't try to become an alpha here. There's only one alpha here and that's me"

Kiba proudly insulted Kushina, while proclaiming his superiority.

Kushina's expression became frosty. She suddenly pulled a paper tag and threw at kiba.

Paper tag became like a solid body and flew towards him, before he could even think about dodging it slapped his forehead and got attached to it.

Kiba fell down.

Panic was spread in the class they thought that this lady killed Kiba.

"Silence! He is not dead he is sleeping. But he is in his worst nightmare that he can imagine."proudly explained Kushina. "Anybody who irritates me will be treated like that. If you are good to me I'll be good to you, and if you want to mess with me then bring it, but you will be responsible for the damage done to you."

'shit what did I do? I wanted my Naruto to have a good first impression of me. But I lost temper again'

Naruto has incurred the wrath of so many people without even knowing what did he do wrong? But this was on another level.

He did not want to mess with that lady. But he was also tempted to prank her since she gave and open challenge to everyone.

He will bide his time, wait for the opportunity and then attack. Till then he would collect the guts to encounter her.

 **A/N: Before you say Kushina is acting normaly in front of Naruto I'll post kushina's pov in next chapter. That's all for now I am tired. But from next chapters plot will move forward when Naruto would be introduced to Fuin jutsu. Plus, don't you guys think Naruto should have sharingan? It would be such a waste to eliminate all the Uchihas from Konoha in a massacre.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Again, thanks for reads and follow ups. Let's start the chapter without further wait.**

" **speaking"**

" **SPEAKING LOUDLY"**

' **thinking'**

 **Incident at school**

After the whole day's events where everyone was a bit on the edge the class ended.

Kushina didn't do anything ridiculous anymore. She was also regretting her previous behaviour.

'Aaah! Why am I so impulsive? Now everyone will be scared to approach me including my Naruto. I just wanted to look cool in front of these brats. Phew now I have to act like this otherwise they won't listen to me.'

While kushina's mind was along these lines a pout formed on her face as she was thinking along writing .

"Ok class let's start this class about fuin-jutsu or sealing techniques. Before moving to the difficult topics I want to ask if any of you know what is fuin-jutsu?...~silence~…...Anyone just try answering it I won't do anything even If it is wrong" kushina tried to dissipate the fear created by her.

Slowly a hand was raised slowly.

"YES YOU…." Kushina said a little bit too excited. "Ah! uhm! Ahem! Yes, you pink haired girl" she said correcting her behaviour.

"Hai-sensei and my name is Haruno Sakura. And about fuin-jutsu…it is an type of Jutsu that allows one to seal objects, beings, **chakra** , and a large variety of other objects. at the same time, Fuinjutsu is capable of unsealing, bringing out things from other things, more commonly from scrolls…blah blah"

Sakura went on and on for about fifteen minutes non-stop which even surprised Kushina since she was more of a practical go with the flow type.

"Ok! That's enough. I got it. All the things you said were correct. Since you guys don't know how to manipulate chakra at this instant we will focus only on ' _kanjis_ '( only clan heirs know how to manipulate chakra)"

Kushina suddenly brought a scroll out of somewhere and supplied a little bit of chakra by placing palm on the scroll.

Poof

There was nothing on the table on which the scroll was placed, but now there was many ink bottles with brushes stacked there.

Just by seeing this, many children there were amazed.

'what? How? This…this is what I need. How many amazing things I can do with this kind of tricks' Naruto's eyes were sparkling.

'Hu hu….everyone is amazed. That's more like it' kushina also puffed her chest after little bit after her performance.

"That was a basic example of sealing arts. we can seal large amounts of objects in this scroll with thehelp of sealing techniques and these techniques only depend on the user who writes the formulae for it, his imagination and his intention". After pausing she said " Its amazing right?""hai-sensei" was the reply.

"We will learn many things, but first come here one by one and take these supplies with you. You will be needing this"

After that everyone came forward and took their kits.

Then kushina began teaching them the _Kanjis_ required for the sealing arts.

She wrote the kanjis on the board in front of children and they were given a job to copy them.

"Naruto…" kushina called Naruto then motioned him to come forward with his finger "Come here with your work"

"Hai sensei." Naruto was scared a bit to come forward. Why? Simply he thought that she was going to expel him from the class like the other teachers.

~haaah~

After sighing, as Naruto reached there he showed his work to Kushina.

Kushina was a little perplexed after seeing Naruto so close to her. ' _I want to hug him_ 'that was the only thought running in her mind. She controlled herself and saw Naruto's work. She came out of her musings after seeing his work.

"WHAT IS THIS?" she unknowingly shrieked.

Naruto became silent. His heart began to ache. There was this situation again where he will be asked to go outside.

This time he didn't know why but he was feeling a little bit too sentimental, it was like he would cry at any moment. He didn't know why? but he was happy seeing another Uzumaki, but now that feeling was gone.

In place of that there was a feeling of helplessness and impending doom.

"Why is your writing so bad? Go back to your seat and rewrite this again. If you can't write it then stay for a while after school, I'll teach it to you" kushina softly said after correcting her previous speech pattern.

"Huh?..." Naruto was shocked. He received a pleasant surprise. He was looking at kushina's face which contained an healthy amount of motherly love and concern for him.

Naruto didn't know what motherly love was? He didn't even know what love was. But after seeing Kushina's face too close tears started falling from his eyes.

'eh? What is happening? I….i am crying.'

Kushina became panicked after seeing Naruto cry.

'Oh no did I say something too harsh…damn it now he Is crying. He …..is crying. If he doesn't stop then I am…..i am…'

Sob sob sob

Kushina started crying too.

She suddenly came forward and hugged Naruto tight as if he was going to run away.

Naruto became stiff at first then after sometime, he relaxed in kushina's arm. Then he also hugged her tight. He didn't know why but he couldn't maintain the walls he had built around his heart.

He was feeling so content in her arms. It was like a security blanket, He forgot all his fears, problems etc.

'This is bliss. I want to stay like this forever'

Kushina was also bawling like a child. She was shedding tears of sorrow, her guilt, her powerlessness, her lost time with Naruto, her fear of Minato being dead. All the emotions blocked by her was being poured out.

While this was happening the whole class was dumbfounded.

Was that the same teacher which threatened them a little while ago?

Narumi was also a little startled by this scene. She was also a bit puzzled like everyone else.

 _Why Naruto and mom are crying?_

Poof poof

Everyone was startled as two ANBU's came in the class suddenly.

"Hello everyone I am tori. I am here to tell you that today's class Is over for now. You can leave now" (Just think of him as a ANBU with a bird mask and other one is shark masked :)

"But there's still time for our classes to end" sakura timidly said that.

"You guys are still learning to become ninjas, so I'll forgive you today but for future reference let me tell you a secret about becoming ninja. _Ninjas never question their seniors_ "

When the ANBU name Tori said that with voice laced with miniscule of killing intent everyone emptied the class but not Kushina and Naruto.

Both were still holding each other and crying.

"Now what should we do about them Shark?" he said while looking at movie like scene unfolding in front of him.

Shark didn't say anything just shrugged his shoulders.

These anbu's came here by the order of hokage to stop the situation before it gets out of control.

 **After some time ( year later)**

The incident about demon brat hugging the dangerous red devil Kushina became famous in the village.

But for Naruto that incident was something that brightened his life. After that incident he never skipped Kushina's classes again. He still pranked iruka but he didn't want to do anything to his favourite teacher Kushina.

Iruka also started warming up to Naruto after seeing him doing hardwork in Kushina's class, he became impressed by this.

And the guilt trip by Hokage was also the reason about the change in his behaviour.

Today Naruto was again writing kanjis. He came home and got to work. He was bored of these kanjis but he still listened to his teacher whom he adored.

He listened to each and every command of Kushina.

He was also interested in sealing arts himself. But Kushina had told them that learning Kanji was the most important step in learning of sealing arts since a small mistake done while drawing the sealing array could make it explode in your face.

That's why Naruto didn't want do something that would get him blown. And no one likes to get blown.

After practicing Naruto began to boil the cup ramen.

And yeah! that food ramen, the 'food of gods' as Naruto liked to say it entered his life via Kushina. She took him to 'Ichiraku's ramen' for a treat someday. At that day that ramen stand gained another regular.

Naruto was waiting for next day as they would be introduced to sealing formulas tomorrow.

 **A/N: I didn't know how to conclude that so I used my secret weapon timeskip. In next chapter I'll write about the naruto's ingenuity in learning sealing arts and then we will move to concept of space time. Till then bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:I'll try to update next chapter early. And plz forget the mistakes, my microsoft word's subscription ended so there may be more grammatical errors.**

 **"talking"**

 **'thinking'**

 **" _talking at a distance_ "**

 **_INCIDENTS_**

Naruto was sitting in class again with a certain Uchiha...geez what's his problem.

Sasuke was again sticking to Naruto like always.

But Naruto was not paying attention to him. He was engrossed in the thoughts of sealing arts.

Naruto wanted to learn everything about sealing arts. He craved for knowledge like a lascivious old man after a girl, that was the extent upto which he was interested in fuin-jutsu.

 _creak_

Class door opened. Iruka and Mizuki came inside carrying a bunch of files.

"Ok! Class let's go out today we have to practice the tai-jutsu and then Kushina-sensei will teach you sealing" Iruka was t

"Yeah! hurry up brats! Today I'll show you guys what it means to be a ninja...heh" Mizuki chimed in while looking smug.

"Troublesome" came a groan from a certain Nara.

Everyone hurried outside and started chatting while being nervous about the coming fights.

"Now everyone come forward as I say your name to fight your opponent. You don't have to use weapons or anything, simply using any tai-jutsu stance will be sufficient. And when I say stop you have to adhere to the call or else I'll restrain you by using any means necessary" Iruka was successful in scaring the kids.

Gulp

Everyone gulped their saliva down their throats to wet their drying throats. Everyone was used to a good natured Iruka, this Iruka was fake in their eyes.

(Oh well! what can the little kiddies do. NOTHING!)

"Now starting with girls Ino-chan and Mitsui-chan come forward"

Both girls came forward and stood across each other looking at other with scornful eyes. why? The reason was simple- A pretty boy named Sasuke.

Mitsui was a girl which came from merchant background. Her father was a merchant which controlled the markets near Uchiha district. He wanted her daughter to woo the Uchiha prince so that he can enter into venture with the Uchihas because after the Senjus, The Uchihas were the people with lots of land in their hand.

So Mitsui was being being forced to run after the Uchiha. Oh yeah! Sasuke being a pretty shounen boy was the last push she needed.

And Ino was like any other girl, deeply in love with her delusions. She saw Sasuke as her future husband already in her fantasies, where she had two blond haired kids with black eyes and that arrogant Uchiha smile plastered over their face.

But at the end of the day there was one Sasuke. Who will win his heart, that was the question of millennium.

"Hajime" This voice made them come out of their stupor and they both returned to reality from their fantasies. Killing Intent was at its peak.

No one was willing to bow down to each other.

Then started the rumored Cat fight.

It was Pathetic. Ino even after coming from a major ninja clan was not able to win. Why? simply because she did not learn any tai-jutsu stance from his father, who was desperately trying to teach her the ninja way.

Iruka had a big sweat drop formed on his forehead. After seeing the fight Iruka was ashamed to call him their teacher.

"Stop! What the hell are you doing? I never taught that kind of fight style. Do you even listen to me when I teach you?"

"Next! Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga come forward. I am expecting you guys to follow rules and don't present a pathetic excuse of a fight like before" Iruka said strictly.

Both came forward and bowed to each other."Hajime" as soon as Iruka said this word pure killing intent leaked from Hinata.

Hinata was a beauty, but dangerous. She had a hard childhood as her mother died when she was very young and her strict Hyuga father moulded her heart like a stone.

She was a perfect Hyuga at heart. Nobody messed with her. She was like a cornered cat before, but Nobody knows what happened? suddenly one day that cornered cat has grown claws.(Wolverine like claws)

And everyone knows Sakura ( **cannon like sakura a fangirl** )

Hinata stepped forward while evading Sakura's weak punch she pushed her fist into her gut.

Sakura fainted and fell down like a sack of potatoes.

~silence~

Nobody expected that from that royal looking princess. that was out of character for her.

"Wi-Winner is Hinata Hyuga" Iruka broke the silence. He was impressed. His expectations were blown away to smithereens.

"Well done Hinata. You can go now...Next is..."

Just like that girls fought with each other. Each fight was pretty much the same, Anticlimactic!

In the boys section where Mizuki was training them he called the first pair.

"Ok! Now from boys first is Shikamaru vs Kiba" Mizuki said

""Oh yeah! Now I am going to beat that lazy*** to sh*t" after listening to a boasting Kiba a groan like voice came from back."Troublesome"

Shikhamaru was looking like he would fall any moment. But still he came forward yawning.

"Come on now Shikhamaru-kun, show some spirit" Mizuki tried to raise the sleeping spirit."Well whatever guys come forward and stand there"

Both settled at the free space between the crowd, which was looking intently at the first fight.

"Hajime"."I surrender"

"Eh? Ehhhhhhhhhhh?" that was the reaction of everyone.

"What? They said to participate in the practice. They never told it was necessary to fight" Nara explained his reason.

"Ahaha...you are right Shikhamaru you can go. But the next person who tries that nonsense, be prepared for a practice fight with me" Mizuki sweetly said that.

After that the boys fight proceeded normally.

"Now last fight of the day wil be fought between Naruto and Sasuke" Mizuki said satisfactorily 'Hu hu demon brat will be getting the long reserved punishment'

Both Naruto and Sasuke came forward and stood facing each other.

"Hajime"

Naruto dashed forward with his full speed and threw a lower punch towards the sasuke, but Sasuke evaded that by his amazing timing and footwork. He grabbed Naruto's extended hand and by using his momentum he threw him hardly.

Suddenly Naruto was facing the sky while thinking 'Ah! it hurts! Damn that teme'

"He he wake up...DOBE" sasuke taunted while focusing on the word dobe.

Angry Naruto woke and again dashed towards the Sasuke and this time he threw a feint. A punch at face. Sasuke bent down on his knees and tried to catch his arm.

"Got you" Naruto smiled. he the brought his folded knee and jerked towards his face which was so close.

Block.

Naruto was surprised that his tactic didn't work. He looked down and saw Sasuke grinning and suddenly felt impact of Sasuke's fist on his chin.

Wham. He fell backwards.

'it looks like the lower jaw is broken. That damned teme baited me'

Sasuke came forward smugly and whisphered into fallen Naruto's ear."You loose! DOBE"

Naruto wanted to punch that smug face but he was still in pain.

"And the winner is Sausuke." Mizuki shouted like he won some kind of lottery.

"With this our session comes to end. Let's go to the class everyone"

Everyone moved out but nobody looked at Naruto.

'Damn everyone. They could at least give me first aid' Naruto thought bitterly. he got up dusted his clothes and started moving to the class himself.

He reached the class and noticed the pain had already became bearable. He went to last seat as he didn't want to sit with sasuke who has wounded his pride.

He put his head on the table and sighed.

'All excitement about the Fuin-jutsu is gone. What's left is the pain in my lower jaw.' sarcasm was best for Naruto.

 **After a while**

Iruka came to class running.

"huff huff Kasumi Hurry up! go to the hospital your mother was poisoned by someone"

"Wh..What? no no no..." Kasumi suddenly ran towards the hospital ignoring the Iruka who was also going with her.

'Who would poison that lady? She is a good person right? Maybe it was because of associating herself with me. I shold have known that it would happen sooner or later' Naruto became depressed

'...what if she started to hate me?' there was a loud voice in his heart which was repeatedly asking him that.

"Guys since your teacher is not here today will off. Now get going"

 **hospital**

Now same time at the hospital a panicking Narumi reached and asked reception for the whereabouts of her mother.

"Its room no 36" was the professional reply she got from the lady situated there who looked up to properly see the visitor and found no one was there.

Narumi was running in hallway of the hospital and reached room no 36 and entered the ward.

Kushina looked like she aged overnight. Anybody could say that she was very lucky to be alive after lookin at her condition.

Kushina looked as she forced her eyes to open and saw her daughter coming into the room with her eyes leaking tears.

she smiled weakly and gestured her daughter to sit down near her.

"M...Mom..." more cries of Narumi could be heard in the room.

"Its okay Narumi. I am still alive. Doctor said that I will be okay in few months" (Kuhina)

"Do you know who poisoned you?" Narumi asked angrily.

"nope...but you don't have to worry about that..." without listening to Kuhina's weak voiced opinion Narumi again asked.

"Its okay Mom. I'll ask Hokage-jiji to look into the matter"

"You don't have to worry too much. I already asked him when he was here. Just focus on studies" Kushina said softly.

"Okay Mom"

"Narumi when you reach home take the scroll on the table and give it to Naruto if a new teacher to class comes."(Kushina)

"What's in that scroll? And what do you mean by his birth right? wheres mine?" Narumi pouted. on seeing her daughter acting spoiled Kushina smiled and said acting annoyed.

"Our whole home is full of scrolls about sealing you can take any beginner ones and read them. Or do you want home work from me"

After looking at her mother getting annoyed Narumi was assured that she was okay.

After that Narumi satyed there for a long time and then went home at night.

While she was going towards home she listened a few people talking right behind the street turn and the topic was her mom.

she became curious.

She stopped and listened to the conversation secretly.

 **Villager 1:** _"Have you listened what happened to that woman Kushina?"_

 **villager 2:** " _yeah! poor soul. Someone poisoned her"_

 **villager 1:** _"But this is her fault. She was always seen with the demon brat Naruto always. someone who hates that brat must had a hand in this"_

 **villager** 2: _"Yeah! We don't know how many people we must sacrifice for that demon to be satisfied"_

 **villager 1:** _"she thought she could become friends with that demon...tsk tsk..."_

After listening to this conversation she was a bit puzzled by the facts.

Why is Naruto being called Demon? Did he do something to the villagers? and is he related to incident involving his mom?

She need to know things before she could come to any conclusion.

but the seeds of doubt were already planted.

 **Underground Konoha**

Deep underground Konoha there was a network of tunnels going here and there and at some point there was a huge colony of deadly ninjas situated there.

it was a damped place situated there. but after crossing various rooms we reach a large open room. An old person was sitting on the seat there with two Ninjas bowing on one knee before him.

"How did plan go Fuu, Torune?"

"It went without a hitch. We poisoned Kushina and by doing that we isolated the girl and planted a doubt within her. Now she will be cautious of Naruto. After a few days she will come to hate Naruto we will Make sure of that." Fuu replied.

"And tampering of Memories can be easily done after she is little bit disturbed, danzo-sama"

clank

Danzo hit his cane on the floor.

"Very good. I warned Kushina but she is too stubborn to listen."

"Don't froget to silence those villagers that were acting there"( Danzo )

"Its already done Danzo sama"(Fuu)

A smile came to Danzo's face after listening to that.

 **A/N: That's it for today bye and plz review.**


End file.
